Эфирное тело
Эфирное (2-е) тонкое тело соответствует 2-й чакре (Свадхистхана) и управляется непосредственно ею. Это тело выполняет очень важные функции для жизни и развития человека. Эфирное тело самое близкое к физическому, оно как бы его окутывает и его можно увидеть. Если посмотреть на руку, на ладонь, и рассеять, размыть свой взгляд, то вы увидите как бы ореол, сияние вокруг своих пальцев на расстоянии примерно 5 мм. от кожи — это и есть эфирное тело. В зависимости от энергетического развития того или иного человека, толщина эфирного тела будет разной. Если человек энергетически слаб, не закалён, истощён — его эфирное тело будет 5 мм до 1 см от тела, то есть еле еле обтягивать тело физическое. А если человек занимается своим энергетическим и физическим развитием, спортом, закалкой и т.д., в отдельных случаях эфирное тело может достигать и 5 см. Такие люди, с развитым эфирным телом вообще не мёрзнут зимой и не перегреваются летом в жару, их тело постоянно тёплое на столько, на сколько нужно. =Основные стремления Свадхистханы:= Если в целом, то отвечает Свадхистхана за взаимоотношения, социальную карьеру (опять же, на основе отношений с людьми) и наслаждение от жизни (уметь видеть и ценить возможности, и радоваться её проявлениям). 1. К Власти — над людьми (быть хозяином, бизнесменом) и над своей судьбой (управлять всем в своей жизни: работа, деньги, семья и др.). Власть человеку второго уровня нужна для максимальной самореализации и наслаждение от жизни в материальном мире. 2. К Чувственным удовольствиям (к максимальному наслаждению) — это стремление к комфорту, физическому здоровью, удовольствию от еды и секса. И не просто удовольствие, а достижение мастерства во всём ,что даёт наслаждение. Если еда, то это изысканность и т.д. =Основные принципы Свадхистханы:= 1. Непричинение вреда (ненасилие), прежде всего в психологии, во взаимоотношениях — этичность (не задевать честь и достоинство других), понимание (внимательность к людям), отсутствие давления (без претензий, угроз, насилия, а через взаимовыгодный договор). 2. Правдивость — не допускать обман (лесть и унижение, тоже считается обманом), правду говорить корректно, знать при этом, кому и как подавать информацию так, чтобы это было во благо. В том числе, знать где и кому можно говорить не правду или не говорить правду (во время войны, чтобы не допустить насилия и не справедливости, чтобы не выдать коммерческую или национальную тайну). Правда даёт Честь и Силу, уверенность! 3. Неприсвоение чужого (не укради) — в основном это касается нематериальных ценностей: не забирать чужое время, не портить настроение, не порочить других в корыстных интересах и др. 4. Непринятие даров — не брать взятки, не подкупность и т.д. 5. Реализация предназначения — благодаря умению строить отношения и брать нужные роли, управлять людьми и организовывать процессы. 6. Умеренность — знать меру, золотую середину («Мера — золото»), крайности — источник многих страданий и неудач. Умеренность в духовном — во взаимоотношениях чувствовать других, быть внимательным. Умеренность в материальном — избегать излишеств и крайностей в еде, сексе, труде, физических нагрузках, деньгах, отдыхе и т.д. 7. Зло в людях — видеть, обходить острые углы, быть безупречным, гасить негатив, уметь ставить на место достойно, наказывать справедливо (за совершённое зло). 8. Развитие тело — достижение физического совершенства: сила красота, гибкость, выносливость, здоровье, всё наилучшим образом. Всё это на основе регулярных тренировок и устранения лени. 9. Внимательность — умение распознавать, различать: по телу — лень или усталость, по людям — лесть или правда, по себе — что движет (высокие стремления или низменные, корыстные мотивы, желания и др.). Реализация этих принципов даёт человеку материальную (деньги, благополучие) и духовную (психологическую) независимость, делает человека уверенным, надёжным, этичным, порядочным, комфортным и эффективным во взаимоотношениях. Эти качества (принципы) позволяют подниматься вверх по карьере, достигать успеха в материальном и социальном мире, получать наслаждение от жизни и взаимоотношений. =Как раскрыть чакру Свадхистхану?= 1. Основное — это изучение и реализация в жизни, на практике её стремлений и принципов, всего, что описано выше. 2. Снятие соответствующих ограничений, запретов и комплексов — поставить цели, которые нужны Свадхистхане. 3. Соответствующие эзотерические техники — самовнушение (усиление чакры) и медитация (на раскрытие чакры, на её принципы и стремления). 4. Работа с Духовным Целителем по разблокировке чакры, по её проблемам и т.д. =Вики= thumb|right| [[Святой Грааль, иллюстрация Артура Рэкхема 1917 года. В искусстве прерафаэлитов этого периода часто изображалось «духовное тело», «аура» или «тело света».]] Эфирное тело — в оккультизме, эзотерике — название тонкого тела, представляющего собой первый или нижний слой в составе человека или ауре. Оно, как утверждается, находится в непосредственном контакте с физическим телом, чтобы поддерживать его и соединять с «высшими» теламиBrennan, Barbara, Hands of Light : A Guide to Healing Through the Human Energy Field (Etheric body), Bantam Books, 1987. Английский термин «эфирный» в этом контексте, видимо, берёт начало в теософских трудах Е. П. Блаватской, но использование его было закреплено Чарльзом ЛедбитеромLeadbeater, C. W., Man, Visible and Invisible, 1902 и Анни БезантBesant, Annie, Man and His Bodies, 1911 с целью уйти от индуистской терминологии, с её системой семи планов и тел. Термин получил распространение после Первой мировой войны, когда доктор Вальтер Джон Килнер определил его как слой «атмосферы человека», который, как он утверждал в своей книге, можно научиться видеть невооружённым глазом с помощью определённых упражненийKilner, Walter J., The Human Atmosphere, or the Aura Made Visible by the aid of Chemical Screens, 1911, reprinted as "The Human Aura" by Citadel Press, NY, 1965, ISBN 0-8065-0545-1. The Aura, by Walter J. Kilner. Introd. by Sibyl Ferguson. New York, S. Weiser, 1973.. В индуистской традиции существует термин линга шарира ( ), который является санскритским обозначением невидимого двойника человеческого тела, эфирного тела или эфирного двойника (или астрального тела в некоторых теософских концепциях). См. также * Тонкие тела * Астральное тело * Астральная проекция * Ментальный план * Пояснительный список мифологии Древнего Египта (Штейнер) Примечания Категория:Оккультизм Категория:Эзотерика Категория:Нью-эйдж